Distinto
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Jasper y Nessie. Un día en la playa, el brillo del sol, y un castillo de arena muy especial.


**Querida gente, les tengo novedades. Se está demorando, y más de lo previsto, la nueva historia del universo Crepúsculo en que estoy trabajando junto a mi beta Amy. _Setenta años tarde _llegará, sólo que después de lo previsto. **

**Mientras tanto, para que no se olviden de mí, les traigo una pequeña historia que tenía por ahí juntando polvo virtual. La desempolvé, la arreglé, la completé y aquí está el resultado final. Es sólo un momento de Nessie y Jasper, narrado por Edward. Léanlo y cuéntenme qué les pareció, un review es todo el pago que pido.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.

**Distinto, ta.** (Del lat. _distinctus_, participio pasado de _distinguĕre_, distinguir). adj. Que no es lo mismo, que tiene realidad o existencia diferente de aquello otro de que se trata. ||** 2.** Que no es parecido, que tiene diferentes cualidades. ||** 3.** Inteligible, claro, sin confusión.

**Microsoft® Encarta® 2008. © 1993—2007 Microsoft Corporation. **

.

…:: **Distinto** ::…

.

Era un día maravilloso. Después de todos los nervios, la angustia, la incertidumbre, las dudas de los últimos días, por fin teníamos paz. Aro y sus secuaces habían venido, habían visto, y no habían arrasado con nosotros. Mi hija estaba a salvo, sabíamos que estaría bien y hermosa, saludable y adulta, aunque más rápido de lo que a mí me gustaría. Supongo que a los padres siempre les parece que sus hijitas crecen demasiado rápido, pero en mi caso esto era literal: mi Nessie tardaría solo siete años en convertirse, físicamente, en adulta. Mentalmente, al ritmo que íbamos, llegaría mucho antes.

Después de todo el mal trago, el temor, el no saber si sobreviviríamos, la creencia que Alice y Jasper nos habían abandonado, el saber que todo estaba bien y estaría aún mejor era un alivio tan grande, y nos daba una alegría tal, que el ambiente festivo casi se palpaba en el aire. Para coronar esta euforia generalizada, habíamos decidido tomar unas vacaciones familiares lejos de casa, de modo de distendernos un poco y calmar el pico de alegría antes de volver a la rutina.

Isla Esme fue el lugar escogido. Viajamos en avión hasta cerca de la costa, donde un lujoso yate nos esperaba amarrado, listo para zarpar. Subimos al anochecer, a salvo del sol, y para cuando amaneció ya estábamos lo bastante lejos de las playas como para no exponernos.

El viaje en sí fue divertidísimo. Emmett se la pasó fingiendo que era un pirata, usando un vocabulario marino especialmente estudiado para la ocasión, y reclamando ron todo el tiempo. Aseguraba que Rosalie era una sirena capaz de hechizar a cualquier pobre marinero con su belleza, algo que al ego de Rosalie aceptó sin cuestionamientos. Jacob, harto de los gritos de "¡calaveras coronadas!", "¡rayos y centellas!" y expresiones por el estilo, se ofreció a amputarle una pierna a Emmett para que pudiese hacerse una pata de palo, o una mano para que llevase un garfio, pero Emmett le explicó en tono exasperado que era un personaje, que no debía confundirse.

Carlisle era el capitán del yate. Había tomados cursos especiales sobre cómo comandar el barco, y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cabina, con Esme a su lado. Ella insistía que usara su gorra de capitán, que lo hacía ver "tan varonil". Creo que Carlisle se hubiese sonrojado de haber podido, pero lo cierto es que no quitó la gorra en todo el trayecto.

Bella y yo estábamos acarameladísimos. No hacía ni un año que nos habíamos casado, y si la regla de los diez años se mantenía, aún nos quedaba un largo tiempo de miraditas, sonrisas y largas noches repletas de pasión, que yo pensaba aprovechar como el que más. Bastante tiempo había soportado al resto de mi familia, era tiempo que ellos me aguantaran a mí. Sin mencionar que, ahora que Bella lograba manejar su don y podía levantar su escudo siempre que quisiera, lo aprovechaba con propósitos poco nobles: podía estar tranquilamente sentada, mirando el mar, y de pronto de su dirección me asaltaban una serie de imágenes, a veces recuerdos y a veces fantasías, sobre lo que habíamos hecho alguna de las noche anteriores o lo que podríamos hacer esa noche. Estas imágenes solían dejarme jadeante y conteniéndome a duras penas para no echármela sobre el hombro y encerrarnos en el camarote a llevar a la práctica esas fantasías cuanto antes. Jasper solía sonreírme con burla en esos casos.

Nessie, cada día más grande y más hermosa, estaba disfrutando a pleno el viaje. Le encantaba conocer más del mundo que el pequeño pueblo en que había nacido, y el mar la tenía completamente hipnotizada. Jacob también estaba entusiasmado, pero casi era más por el arrebato de Nessie que por sus propios sentimientos.

Por fin, tras un viaje sin más contratiempos que el intento de Jacob de tirar a Emmett por la borda con la excusa que íbamos muy lento y necesitábamos librarnos del lastre, y un intento de Emmet de tirar a Jacob por la borda con la excusa que lo estaba haciendo caminar por la plancha, llegamos. A Bella y a mí la isla nos traía los más maravillosos (y calientes) recuerdos; a Nessie le encantó visitar el lugar en el que habíamos estado, aunque su mente por suerte no se detuvo a considerar que ella había sido concebida ahí.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros trajes de baño y nos desparramamos en la playa. Era justo como las ves en las películas: kilómetros de arena blanca, fina, suave, con un ligero oleaje yendo y viniendo. Paradisíaco.

Los días y las noches pasaron casi sin que nos diésemos cuenta. La casa en la isla era grande, lo suficiente como para que cada pareja tuviese la necesaria intimidad, y todavía teníamos el yate por cualquier eventualidad. Teníamos reservas de comida más que suficientes para Jacob y Nessie, y había fauna salvaje terrestre y acuática suficiente como para que los demás no pasáramos sed.

Llevábamos seis días allí cuando Nessie se me acercó, pensativa. Yo estaba junto a Bella, tumbado en la arena con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el sol me entibiara la piel cuando sentí aproximarse sus pensamientos reflexivos, sin el júbilo que durante este viaje se había hecho habitual.

Me senté y la miré con preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Nessie apoyó su manita en mi mejilla. Vi, del modo translúcido en que ella los mostraba, sus pensamientos: a todos nosotros en la playa, a Alice haciendo un castillo de arena más alto que ella misma. A Jacob convertido en lobo gruñéndole a un cangrejo que había estado a punto de pellizcarlo con las pinzas. A Rosalie recostada en la arena con una minúscula bikini rojo furioso y lentes de sol, pretendiendo que estaba bronceándose. A Carlisle y Esme chapoteando en el mar, salpicándose el uno al otro y riendo como si fuesen adolescentes. A Emmett intentando trepar a una palmera a cosechar cocos, sin tener en cuenta que su peso quebraría la palmera, como efectivamente ocurrió. A Bella y a mí juntos, abrazados en medio de la marea alta que nos cubría parcialmente, besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana. Y por último, a Jasper, más lejos de la playa, solo, sentado en la sombra de unos arbustos, mirando con melancolía cómo toda la familia se divertía.

El énfasis estaba puesto en la última imagen, junto con la pregunta: ¿por qué? _¿Por qué tío Jazz está lejos y solo?_

Suspiré con pesar. Jazz nos había asegurado que estaría encantado de viajar, que le gustaría conocer el lugar y que el sol no lo preocupaba, pero por lo visto tenía el tema mucho menos superado de lo que él mismo había estado dispuesto a admitir. Tengo que confesar con algo de vergüenza que yo había estado tan obnubilado con mi esposa y mi hija que no le había prestado demasiada atención al resto de mi familia.

—A Jazz no le gusta mucho el sol —expliqué, tratando de no revelar algo privado sobre mi hermano, algo que no era mi lugar de contar.

_¿Por qué?_ El tono era más insistente, más exigente. Dudé un momento cuánto decir, cuando la respuesta salió sola:

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Nessie sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a Jazz, que pareció sobresaltarse al verla llegar. Los vigilé por mi visión periférica… y a través de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, bonita —la saludó Jazz con una sonrisa.

Nessie no se detuvo en preámbulos: apoyó una mano en la mejilla de Jasper y le mostró un deseo: ellos dos, Jazz y Nessie, construyendo un castillo de arena más grande y más espectacular que el de Alice. Claro que para eso había que ir a la playa… y al sol.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, negativamente. Aunque no lo aparentara, sus pensamientos delataban que estaba intranquilo.

—No quiero llevarle la contra a Alice… y no me gusta el sol.

Mi hija no se dejó amilanar, y le mostró, en broma, una imagen de Jazz empezando a arder como una antorcha al exponerse al sol entre agudos gritos histéricos.

—No es por eso —sonrió Jasper, divertido—. Aunque daría todo un espectáculo, ¿eh?

Nessie asintió con una sonrisa, antes de insistir. _¿Por qué?_

—Nessie, mi piel… no es como la de ellos —dijo Jazz en voz baja, avergonzada.

Pero ella recibió la revelación con alegría.

_¡La mía tampoco!_ Una comparación con la piel de Bella, o la mía, con la de ella mostraba el contraste: su piel no brillaba, apenas tenía una tenue luminosidad.

—No, no, es distinto —explicó Jasper con delicadeza—. Tu piel es distinta, pero en un buen sentido. Puedes pasar por humana con facilidad, porque no brillas, pero tu piel es más resistente que la de un humano promedio. Tienes lo mejor de ambas razas.

_¿Tu piel tampoco brilla?_ Preguntó Nessie mentalmente, con enorme curiosidad. Una imagen de un Jasper extrañamente opaco entre una familia brillante se deslizó de los dedos de Nessie hasta la mente de Jazz.

—¡Ojalá fuese tan simple! —suspiró Jazz, melancólico—. No, mi piel brilla, pero no es… algo lindo de ver.

Nessie discrepó de inmediato con eso. Por muy madura que fuese su mente y por muy rápido que creciera su mente, Nessie seguía teniendo menos de un año y aún estaba descubriendo al mundo. A ella las cosas brillantes le gustaban mucho. ¿Cómo podía alguien que brillaba no ser lindo?

—Mi piel… tiene marcas. Huellas. Cicatrices —musitó Jasper—. Cuando el sol las ilumina, son mucho más visibles. La luz no se refleja igual que en una superficie lisa, sino que se distorsiona, se descompone en los siete colores y se refleja de nuevo en mí, como en un juego de espejos… una combinación de prismas y espejos que me hacen parecer una bola de discoteca pero al cuadrado…

Si con esa descripción Jazz había pretendido desalentar a Nessie, estaba obteniendo exactamente el resultado opuesto. La descripción le había encantado, y estaba ardiendo en ganas de verlo en vivo y en directo.

_¡Quiero verlo! ¡Quiero verlo! Por favor, por favor… ¿Sííí? ¿Me lo muestras? ¿Por favor? _

Jasper estaba acostumbrado a manipular, no a ser manipulado. Incluso Alice, maestra del chantaje emocional y a manejar sutilmente a los demás, solía tener dificultades en que Jasper hiciera algo que ella quería y a lo que él específicamente se negaba. El que alguien le pidiese algo con tanto entusiasmo, aún sin el cliché del puchero adorable, los ojos de cachorrito y la sonrisa angelical, confundía enormemente a Jasper.

—Yo, Nessie… no… no es lindo… —medio tartamudeó Jasper, indeciso, temeroso de asustar a Nessie, de que ella lo encontrase desagradable…

Apenas contuve la sonrisa. Jasper no había interactuado con niños en más de un siglo, y por si fuera poco estaba subestimando el poder que podía ejercer sobre el más rudo de los seres míticos la carita sonriente de Nessie.

_Tío Jazz, me gusta que no seas como todos ellos _Nessie abarcó con un gesto de la mano que no tenía apoyada en la mejilla de Jasper al resto de la familia. _Aunque siempre todos dicen que no está mal ser diferente, no es fácil ser la única __**tan**__ diferente. _

—Pero tu diferencia es buena, y no eres **tan** diferente tampoco —le recordó Jasper—. Te pareces mucho a Nahuel, por ejemplo.

_Me agrada Nahuel_ admitió Nessie. _Pero él está lejos. No me parezco a las personas que veo todos los días. Por eso me gusta que haya alguien más que también sea diferente. _

Yo estaba intrigado por el desenlace de esta situación. A Jasper le había tomado bastante tiempo simplemente sentirse cómodo al salir de casa durante el día, aún en días nublados, en que la exposición al sol directo no se produciría. Al sol pleno seguía evitándolo aún en lugares remotos y aislados… hasta hoy. ¿Conseguiría Nessie convencerlo?

Jasper dudaba. Las palabras de Nessie lo habían tocado hondamente, pero años de temores e inseguridades no desaparecen en segundos.

Nessie estaba impacientándose. Normalmente, cuando ella quería algo y Alice estaba cerca, ni siquiera necesitaba pedirlo para obtenerlo. El resto del tiempo, bastaba que le mostrase a quien estuviese más cerca de través de su don qué quería o necesitaba, y a menos que su deseo fuese absurdo o irrealizable, Nessie obtenía lo que quisiera. Sólo Bella y en menor medida yo habíamos intentado ponerle algún tipo de límite… a veces.

_¿Por favor? ¿Me muestras o no?_ El tono de Nessie seguía siendo amable, pero estaba acercándose más a la exigencia que al ruego.

El debate interior de Jasper era interesante. Él deseaba probarse, y probarnos a los demás, que había dejado el pasado atrás y que no permitía que las cicatrices rigieran su vida ni afectaran su presente. Él en verdad quería levantar la cabeza, cuadrar los hombros y mostrarle a Nessie su torso cubierto de marcas. Pero lo que más lo detenía, además de los viejos recuerdos de diversos vampiros retrocediendo asustados al verlo tan cubierto de cicatrices y temible, era el miedo de que Nessie lo encontrara repelente, que le temiese, que se alejara de él… Jasper amaba con fervor a Nessie, aunque inseguro del autoncontrol de su sed como era él, no solía acercársele mucho.

Nessie acabó por perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Decidida, se plantó frente a Jasper, todo lo alta que su metro y veinte centímetros le permitían, lo tomó de la mano y empezó a tironear de él hacia la zona soleada.

La lógica dicta que Nessie del mismo modo pudo haber intentado mover una montaña, sus fuerzas hubiesen sido insuficientes. Pero Jasper, asombrado ante el acto de esa criatura que, estando él de pie le llegaba a la cintura, se dejó conducir mansamente, incluso un poco encorvado.

Una vez en el sol, el contraste entre Nessie y Jazz era espectacular: tal como ya le había explicado a mi hija, Jasper brillaba, se reflectaba en sí mismo y proyectaba un brillo aún más intenso. La piel de Nessie, como de costumbre, emitía a apenas una tenue luminosidad, y puesta junto a Jasper parecía aún más opaca de lo habitual.

Nessie se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo con expresión crítica. Jasper esperó el veredicto conteniendo la respiración. Por fin, ella sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus bracitos hacia él. Jasper no entendió qué quería ella, por lo que tras un ligero rodar de ojos que me recordó mucho a Alice, Nessie saltó hacia los brazos de Jasper y rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos mientras enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de su tío. Jasper estaba tan asombrado y confuso que trastabilló y no se cayó de espaldas por puro reflejo vampírico. Él la rodeó con sus brazos también, con infinito cuidado.

_Me gusta tu piel _dictaminó Nessie, satisfecha, con una mano apoyada en la mejilla de Jasper mientras con la otra trazaba una serie de marcas entrelazadas que Jasper tenía en el cuello. _Brilla mucho más que la de los otros. Me gusta. Me gusta que también seas distinto. _

Por la cara y los pensamientos de Jasper, parecía que más que decirle que era distinto, Nessie acababa de regalarle el mundo. La oleada de asombro, sorpresa y euforia que recorrió la playa fue tan intensa que todos estuvimos sonriendo como idiotas por varios minutos. Por fin, Jasper le sonrió enormemente a Nessie y tras un cuidadoso beso en la coronilla, la dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

—¿Dónde te gustaría que construyéramos ese castillo? —le preguntó en tono serio a Nessie.

Ella casi chilló de alegría. Lo tomó de nuevo de la mano y ambos se encaminaron a un lugar en el que había, de acuerdo al ojo experto de Jasper, arena húmeda suficiente.

Capté de inmediato los pensamientos de mi familia:

_¿Los dejo ganar o me aprovecho de mi don? Hhmm, voy a tratar de espiar lo menos posible… puedo hacerles el pequeño regalo de dejar a Nessie armar un mejor castillo de arena, ella me hizo un regalo mucho mejor al ayudarle de ese modo a mi Jazz. _

_¡Competencia de castillos de arena! Genial, puedo adornar el mío con cocos… o con la palmera entera, ya que está quebrada de todos modos… _

_Huh, tanto brillo va a dejarme ciego… ¿qué están haciendo? Nessie… ¿Ése que está brillando es Jasper? Uf, tengo un nuevo rival, con lo que le gusta a Nessie lo que brilla… _

_¿Castillos de arena? Es mejor que pretender tomar sol. Yo voy a armar un palacio… _

Carlisle y Esme habían desaparecido bajo la superficie, por lo que no intenté buscar sus pensamientos. Si querían privacidad, yo iba a dársela.

—Vaya un tío que está hecho Jasper —sonrió Bella a mi lado, señalando con la cabeza hacia el lugar en que Jasper estaba pendiente de Nessie transmitiéndole mediante su don la descripción del castillo que quería construir—. No le conocía esa veta de niñero.

—Yo tampoco. Aunque, no es como si hubiese tenido antes a su alrededor niños con los que practicar —señalé.

—Es un don natural, entonces —sonrió Bella más ampliamente.

—Eso parece —asentí, sonriendo también.

Dos seres distintos entre ellos y distintos de los demás trabajaban en armonía en la playa, construyendo un impresionante castillo, con multitud de torres, rodeado de un foso con un puente levadizo (que al ser de arena no era en realidad levadizo, pero estaba armado para lucir muy realista) y decenas de pequeños detalles como las ventanas, las puertas y hasta los contornos de las rocas que formaban las paredes del castillo. Nessie tenía la seria y concentrada expresión de un científico nuclear a punto de ensamblar un acelerador de partículas subatómicas, mientras que Jasper no parecía hacer otra cosa que reír. Yo no lo había visto tan feliz y desinhibido desde su boda con Alice, y era sorprendente lo cambiado que se lo veía.

Normalmente Jasper era reservado, no exactamente tímido, pero sí solía guardarse sus pensamientos y opiniones para sí… en medida de lo posible, estando yo alrededor. Debido a su potencial de proyectar sus emociones, solía tener siempre mucho cuidado de no influenciar a los demás con lo que sea que estuviese sintiendo. Esta vez, en cambio, esa precaución había quedado olvidada, y toda la playa vibraba de entusiasmo y alegría.

Rosalie construyó un elaborado palacio de arena.

Emmett terminó armando lo que parecía un Monumento a la Palmera más que otra cosa.

Alice se decidió a último momento a cambiar su castillo por una pasarela de modelaje casi a tamaño natural.

Jasper y Nessie construyeron el castillo de arena más espectacular que alguna vez se haya visto. Ni bien lo terminaron, sacaron de entre los elementos de diseño de Alice brillantina y purpurina, con las que rociaron el castillo de arena.

Para que también fuese distinto.


End file.
